In recent years, the use of bar code readers for data storage and retrieval have become increasingly popular. For instance, bar code readers are widely used in the retail industry to expedite price entry and verification at check-out counters, in warehouses for taking inventory, by delivery personnel to assist in tracking packages, in hospitals to aid in electronically maintaining patient data, and in a variety of other industries.
Often times a bar code reader may be portable and wireless in nature thereby providing added flexibility. In these circumstances, such portable bar code readers form part of a wireless network in which data collected within the terminals is communicated to a host computer situated on a hardwired backbone via a wireless link. For example, the portable bar code readers may include a radio or optical transceiver for communicating with a host computer via a base station.
Conventionally, a bar code reader, whether portable or otherwise, includes a central processor which directly controls the operations of the various electrical components housed within the bar code reader. For example, the central processor controls detection of keyboard entries, display features, wireless communication functions, trigger detection, and bar code read and decode functionality. Unfortunately, activity from the many components of a bar code reader can cause a significant load on the central processor which slows its overall operational efficiency. An example of a conventional bar code scanner having a central processor which controls the overall operations of the internal electrical components can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,130,520 assigned to Symbol Technologies, Inc.
Additionally, in a conventional bar code reader, once a trigger activation is detected the central processor provides a signal to an optical reader to read the bar code indicia. Once the bar code data is read, a square wave analog signal representative of the bar code data is produced. In order to convert the square wave analog signal into a format suitable for digital processing and decoding by the central processor, an ASIC or other custom digitizer chip is used. Use of such a custom digitizer chip typically necessitates designing a large amount of custom hardware and software which adds significantly to the time and cost of producing the bar code reader and makes compatibility and interchangeability of parts among different bar code readers difficult.
Accordingly, there is a strong need in the art for a bar code reader having a terminal architecture which overcomes the above mentioned problems and others.